Second Chance
by BlackJack474
Summary: Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith has finally been defeated, but instead to join his wife in the Force, he is sent to a planet which will be his place of redemption.


**Disclamer: I don't own J.C.'s Avatar nor Star Wars**

Pain was all that Darth Vader felt in that moment. Few moments ago, he had killed his master, but his Force lightnings hit him and now he's on the brink of death. His son, Luke Skywalker, tried to onboard him on his ship, but Vader knew his time has come. He slipped and fell on the stairs to his son's ship.

„Luke... help me... take this mask off." he asked his son.

„But you will die." stated the worried Luke.

„Nothing... can stop that now. Just for once... let me... look on you with my own eyes." Vader pleaded. Luke hesitated, but decieded to fulfil his father's last wish. He removed his helmet and then his mask. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. Under Darth Vader's mask that striked terror in the hearts of his enemies, lied damaged face of an old man. His skin was grayish and his eyes were dark green. He had large scar on the top of his head and under his left eye.

„Now go, my son. Leave me." Vader said, but without his mask, his voice was weak.

„No, you're coming with me. I'm not gonna leave you here, i gotta save you." Luke said, refusing to leave his father.

„You already have, Luke. You were right. You were right about me. Tell your sister, you were right." for the first time after many years, Vader smiled. He blinked few times and then let out his last breath. The last thing he heard was Luke, begging him not to die.

Vader opened his eyes and found himself floating in darkness.

 _„Huh, i've never imagined death like this."_ he thought, whe suddenly, blinding light appeared and beautiful young woman dressed in blue and red robes appeared.

 **„Anakin..."** she spoke and her voice was very melodical.

„Who... who are you?" Vader asked. The woman gently smiled.

 **„I am the one you call the Force. I exist in every living and non-living thing. I bind galaxy together."** Force answered.

„What happens now? Where will i go? Will i see Pádme again?" Vader asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

 **„I am afraid not Anakin."** Force answered with sad tone, seeing Vader's world starting to fall apart after he heard that.

 **„I am here to give you a second chance, Anakin. Chance where you will be able to redeem yourself. Isn't that what Pádme would want?"** Force stated. Vader thought about it. He knew Force was right, Pádme would want him to rather live on and redem himself than be with her in eternal darkness of his mistakes. Vader looked at Force and nodded, showing her that he accepted his second chance. Force smiled.

 **„Exellent. Now, let's pass to the buisness, shall we? You will be sent to a one planet named Yautja Prime far away. I can only say that it is very tehnological developed. I will also return your limbs to you, repair your body and turn you into your 21-year old self. You will be able to remove your armor and live without it, but if you keep it on, it will not itch or be just a weight. It will be more comfortable and less heavy, allowing you to move very fast and even make gymnastic movements. I will also make my connections to you much more stronger, so you will be able to make most powerful lightnings, move planets like child its toys, erase memories of whole nations and even create life and cheat death. Don't tell Death that I have given you this ability, she hates when mortals cheat her. That's all. So, are you ready, Anakin?"** Vader nodded. Force smiled and snapped her fingers. Vader felt his body changing. He felt his skin and hair re-growing and his connection with the Force growing so strong, that he felt like 24 years younger.

 **"Goodbye, Anakin."** Force said, snapped her fingers and Vader disappeared.

Vader opened his eyes and noticed that he was surrounded with thick forest. His lightsaber and helmet were next to him. He took a deep breath. After about 20 years trapped in that armor, he missed fresh air. He stood up and checked his armor. Armor was so light that he even felt it and he felt like he could do a triple salto. He didn't feel restricted at all. He also noticed his armor lacked his chest buttons, but his belt control boxes for breathing, audio and temperature control still remained. Then he remembered what Force said. That his connection with her is much more stronger. Vader reached his hand for one tree, he just wished it and Force-lightning hit the tree. And it exploded. And the remains froze in the air. Vader's jaw hit the floor. He blinked few times, closed his jaw and lowered his arm and the tree remains fell down. Force did say that she will make her connection with him very strong, but he didn't expect this. He picked up his lighsaber and activate it. He was shocked to see that his lightsaber is purple. He swung it at other tree and cut it in half. It looks like only its color was altered and everything else was the same. He deactivated it and placed it on his belt. Then he picked up his mask, placed it on his head, along with his helmet. Helmet connected with the mask and Vader's iconic breathing could be heard and he looked at the forest in infra-red. Vader decieded to look around this strange planet he was on.

 **Some time later:**

Vader walked through the jungle. He saw nothing interesting on his path, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching him. He turned around and looked at the trees. Vader couldn't see anything, but he could sense something there. Suddenly, blue blast appeared and headed straight for him, but he simply raised his right hand froze it in midair. He then sent weaker Force lightning with his left hand at whatever shot at him. Lighting hit it and it fell down. Vader lowered his hands and the blast passed right next to him. Vader walked to the alien which attacked him. He saw humanoid creature with brownish-yellow skin and some kind of armor and mask on it. It looked like a male, judging by muscular torso. He also had dreadlocks on his head. Vader extended his hand towards the creature and easyly breaking his mind barrier, due to him being knocked out. He found out that his name is Jaw, he has a wife and two children. He is leader of one clan, which was few kilometers on the north. With the use of the Force, he lifted Jaw and proceeded towards the Yautja village.

 _"This is going to be interesting."_

 **Author's note:**

 **Hello, everyone, I want to introduce myself. My name is BlackJack474, but call me BJ. I'm new on and i'm sorry if this has bad grammar. I just want to tell you that in my future Darth Vader crossovers, expect the same introduction. Why? Well, if Vader hasn't got limbless and placed in a awful suit, he would be the most powerful Sith lord ever!**


End file.
